Personalidad Desconocida sasuXnaru gaaraXnaru
by shunforever
Summary: Una misión algo desastrosa, canbiara la vida de nuestros protagonistas y nuevos sentimientos que nunca habían sentido, afloraran en ellos. ¿Sera esto el principio de una nueva amistad?Rewiews Onegai!
1. Una mision desastrosa

Konochiwaa!!!

Soy nueva escribiendo fics de esta serie, principalmente i porque he visto poquísimos capítulos y casi no me se la trama.

Pero lo que si se, es que esta serie me gusta mucho, y intentare hacer un buen relato de ella.

Sin mas que decir, aquí les dejo con el primer capítulo

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Todos los derechos i todos los personajes de Naruto que se expongan aquí son propiedad de : ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

-- Personalidad Desconocida ---

**Capítulo Uno: Una misión desastrosa.**

Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura, habían sido enviados a una misión por Kakashi-Sensei. Pero esta, no les estaba yendo muy bien. Debían buscar a un viajero que llevaba en su poder un importante mensaje párale Quinto Hokage.

Después de correr durante horas lo habían encontrado, pero por desgracia lo habían matado.

Aun así, el mensaje estaba en su sitio.

Eso, le hizo pensar a Sasuke que probablemente era un trampa de algún chunin, y, efectivamente, ellos habían caído de lleno.

De repente, cinco hombres les salieron al encuentro.

Dos de ellos eran Chunin, se llamaban, Kotetsu Hagane, Iwashi Tatami. Los otros tres, eran por así decirlo, viles sirvientes de estos dos.

-**Gran Bola de Fuegoo!! – **Sasuke había pronunciado estas palabras con la esperanza de que Kotetsu muriera, pero este dedució el ataque y, aunque logro esquivarlo, no salio ileso. Tenia una enorme quemadura en el brazo derecho. El Chunin se enfado y se lanzó corriendo hacia él, atacándolo con dos armas parecidas a los kunais, pero sin ser precisamente estas.

Sasuke esquivo el ataque perfectamente, pero lo que no vio, fue la patada proporcionada por el otro Chunin, Iwashi, que se había conseguido librar de Naruto por un momento.

El cuerpo de Sasuke chocó contra el árbol más cercano y este dejó escapar un gemido de dolor.

-**Sasukee!! – **el grito de la Haruno, hizo volver al zorro a la realidad. Miro confundido hacia la chica. Las cosas no le iban del todo bien. Los tres sirvientes se abalanzaban directamente hacia ella.

-**Multiplicación oculta de cuerpoo!! – **Naruto brinco, y de un salto, un millón de Narutos atacaron a los sirvientes dejándolos fuera de combate pro un instante.

La batalla se volvió mucho mas cruel. Los tres sirvientes habían sido derrotados por Sakura y Naruto, respectivamente. Mientras que Sasuke, luchaba ferozmente contra Kotetsu. Este era rápido, muy rápido, aunque Sasuke era mucho más rápido que él, en su estado era un blanco fácil.

Sakura se había dejado caer, exhausta. Respiraba con dificultad y su cuerpo, debido al cansancio, no le respondía.

-**Arrhhggtt!! – **El grito de Naruto, hizo que el Uchiha le propinara un golpe mortal a Kotetsu, quitándoselo de encima, mientras corría hacia el zorro.

Este estaba sangrando mucho, su enemigo, Iwashi, le había atravesado el estomago con su espada y un kunai iba directamente hacia él por la espalda.

Al Uchiha, le dio el tiempo justo de apartar al Uzumaki de la trayectoria de este y de recibir el golpe de lleno. La sangre salpico todo el suelo, y Sasuke sentía que se le iban las fuerzas.

La batalla aun no había terminado. Sasuke, cansado, hizo aparecer su sharingan y de un ataque, termino con todos.

-**Sasukee!! – **Grito la pelirosa enseguida que se dio cuenta de la situación en la que estaban. Empezó a correr hacia él desesperadamente, pero alguien se le había adelantado.

Naruto estaba al lado de su amigo, agarrándolo cuidadosamente para no hacerle mas daño.

-**Sasuke, como estas?- **preguntó preocupado.

-**Estoy bien, dobe, debes coger el mensaje y llevárselo al Hokage, sino, habremos perdido la misión. – **le explico.

-**Noo! A la mierda el mensaje! – **grito, aguantando las lagrimas que amenazaban con escapar de sus ojillos. – **Estas herido ... no te podemos dejar así...**

**-Tu también lo estas, como te encuentras? **– Pregunto acordándose de que su amigo tenia el estomago con un enorme agujero.

-**No es nada .. ahhg .. estoy bien.**

**-Si, estas genial, que te parece echar una carrera hasta la Villa? – **pregunto divertido.

-**Nani? – **pregunto confundido, pocas veces había compartido el sentido del humor del Uchiha, y eso le gustaba.

-**Nada, dobe –** dijo levantándose, y soltándose del agarre del zorro – **debemos coger el mensaje, esa ha sido nuestra prioridad desde el principio.**

**-Ya lo tengoo!! – **dijo la voz de Sakura. Ambos subieron la mirada y sonrieron. ¿Desde cuando les había estado observando? Eso no les importaba.

Juntos, corrieron rumbo a la Villa.

Una vez allí, los tres se separaron. Sakura fue a entregarle el mensaje al Hokage, Naruto se fue a su casa y Sasuke se fue a su mansión, o, almenos, eso es lo que les hizo creer.

Naruto se dirigía tranquilamente hacia su casa, le dolía bastante el estomago y se apresuro en llegar. Una vez allí, puso la llave en la cerradura y entro.

-**Hola, ¿que te ha pasado Naruto? – **Pregunto preocupado Gaara, que estaba esperándolo en su casa, porque tenia que decirle una cosa muy importante.

-**La misión .. fue mas difícil de lo que pensamos .. – **murmuro, y se dejo caer en el pequeño sofá de la casa. Gaara se le acerco y empezó a examinar la herida.

-**Tendríamos que ir a un hospital, Naruto. La herida no tiene buen aspecto. - ** le explico, sentándose a su lado. Muy cerca del zorro.

-**No, no quiero ir. ¿No podrías curármela aquí? –**pregunto el zorro, poniendo ojitos de cordero degollado.

-**Esta bien. ¿Dónde tienes el botiquín? - ** pregunto levantadse de mala gana de su lado.

-**En el baño, al lado del espejo. – **le contesto sin ni siquiera mirarlo a la cara.

-**Esta bien, voy por él, será mejor que no te muevas, esta sangrando mucho. – **Le advirtió, y salio de la sala. A los pocos minutos el pelirrojo volvió con el botiquín en la mano.

-**Gracias - ** le dijo el Uzumaki una vez Gaara hubo terminado.

-**Naruto, yo quería decirte algo -** murmuro GaaraHasta que se percató de una cosa, estaba muy, muy cerca de Naruto.

Los labios de este aprisionaron los del zorro en un fugaz beso, que, después se volvió mas ansioso y profundo. El pelirrojo toco levemente el labio inferior de Naruto, pidiéndole permiso para entrar en su cavidad. A lo que el rubio accedió sin rechistar, y ambos se fusionaron en uno.

Las manos del pelirrojo se escondieron por debajo la camiseta del zorro.

A las afueras, un joven llamado Sasuke, había presenciado toda la escena. Y se había ido, con el corazón en la mano.

Cuando Naruto sintió este contacto, se deshizo de el beso y apartó al pelirrojo de si.

-**¡¡¿¿Que haces!!?? – **pregunto alterado.

­**-Lo que te quería decir es que .. ¡Yo te amo!**

**-¿Nani?**

**-Se que no lo debería haber hecho, pero lo siento, no me he podido resistir – **se excuso, bajando la mirada.

-**Yo .. yo no se lo que siento hacia ti ... **

**-Lo entiendo Naruto, te esperare el tiempo que haga falta. ­- **Le contesto este,agarrando sus manos entre las suyas.

-**Gracias, pero no se ...**

**-tranquilo, no te preocupes, yo estoy contigo.**

**-Arigatou.**

En ese momento, el zorro se levantó del sofá, y, excusándose de que quería tomar el aire, salió en busca de Sasuke.

Al llegar a su casa, la vista se le empezó a nublar, y cayó al suelo, desmayado.

Un Sasuke muy, pero que muy furioso, estaba destrozando todas cosas de su casa, hasta que un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

Se dirigío a la entrada, abrió la puerta, y allí se encontró...

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Fin del Capítulo Uno**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	2. Cuidando a mi kitsune

Nota: _ ¡¡Konichiwaa!! ¿Como están todos? _

_Bueno, muchísimas gracias a quién se tomo las molestias de leerlo y dejarme rewiew, la verdad les agradezco mucho. Y bueno, en este capítulo .. pobre Sasuke ¿Qué hizo él para merecer esto? Nadie lo sabe (shun: yo si, sasu: ¿tu que?¬¬, shun: q te mereces q te hagan sufrir y que yop se el porque P, sasu: jajaja (mirada maliciosa) ¡¡¡ven aquíi!!! Shun: ¡¡socorrooo!!). _

_A lo mejor "algunas" pocas personas que no sean taradas (shun: como Naru xD ,naru: ¡¡sasukee!!, shun: O.O oh, oh, sasu: ¿qué demonios le haces a mi koibito? ¡ahg! Òó, shun: nada nada nnU adiós) lo sabrán. Bueno, ya estuvo suficiente, otra vez les agradezco que hayan leído _

_Sayonara, ¡¡Aquí les dejo el capítulo 2!!_

Disclamier: _Todos los personajes aquí usados, son creación de Masai Shikimoto. Ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen (ToT)_

Resumen: _Después de los cuidados del Uchiha, un bello kitsune abre sus hermosas orbes azules, un chico le mira curioso ... ¿qué sentimientos afloraran en él con una simple sonrisa sincera?_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Personalidad Desconocida**

**Capítulo 2: Cuidando a mi kitsune**

**-****¡¡¡Naruttto!!! – **gritó Sasuke al abrir la puerta y al notar que un pequeño cuerpo caía encima suyo, quedándose apoyado en las piernas y los pies del primero. Era un joven de cabellera rubia y ojos azules. Sus mejillas estaban teñidas de rojo y abría la boca en un intento desesperado por coger aire. Su pecho se movía rápidamente, subía y bajaba en cada expiración i inspiración que hacia el joven. Sasuke supuso que no estaría bien y, cogiéndolo en brazos, lo entró a su casa y lo acostó en el sofá.

-**Tiene mucha fiebre ... – **murmuró inconcientemente. Fue al baño y de allí saco el termómetro, con cierta dificultad le quitó la camiseta que este traía puesta y se lo colocó debajo del brazo. Pasados unos cincos minutos aproximadamente lo saca.

-**¡¡40 grados y subiendo!! – **chilló, seguramente si tuviera vecinos y no viviera solo creerían que se había vuelto completamente loco.

-**Tengo que hacer algo ... no dejaré que muera ... – **pero tenía un problema ... ¿qué se hacia cuando una persona tenía fiebre? Es decir, él nunca había cuidado de nadie, normalmente era al revés, normalmente le cuidaban a él.

Reaccionó, corrió a la cocina, cogio un cubo y un paño bañado en agua, y cuando llegó a la sala se lo puso sobre la frente. Repitió esto muchas veces, hasta que vio que su temperatura disminuía. Suspiró. Miró a su alrededor. Parecía que hubiera pasado por allí una manada de elefantes.

Las estanterías repletas de libros, estaban descolgadas o partidas en varios trozos, en cuanto a los libros, estaban esparcidos por aquí y por allá de la sala. La butaca conservaba varias quemaduras y los cuadros que había detrás de este estaban completamente negros, es decir, con solo un soplo se convertirían en ceniza. La mesa y las sillas estaban de cualquier forma, encima de las sillas unos cuantos cojines y, por debajo de estas, estaba toda la vajilla y la cubertería de la casa. Platos rotos, cubiertos esparcidos por el suelo, comida y toda resta orgánica también por el piso. Una de las puertas que daba a la cocina no estaba, en su ataque de rabia la había tirado contra el suelo y la había roto. Las lámparas que normalmente descansan encima de la mesa de la televisión, estaban hechas añicos a un lado de la ventana que daba a la calle. Y la televisión estaba estropeada en la parte inferior de las escaleras que conducían al piso superior.

Sasuke suspiró, realmente tendría mucha faena. Miró hacia las escaleras.

El piso de arriba no debía estar en muy buen estado. Su habitación estaría echa un desastre, ya que no había dormido en los últimos tres días. La cama, por tanto, estría toda alborotada y la almohada por el suelo. El escritorio y las hojas que había encima habían ido al piso o, en su mejor caso, habían salido volando por la ventana que daba al balcón.

El aseo no lo había limpiado desde ... desde hace mucho, y si no recordaba mal, hacía ya tres días que tampoco se duchaba.

Decididamente algo estaba realmente mal.

Se fue a la cocina para preparar algo para cuando Naruto despertara, pero una vez en el marco de la puerta, se lo pensó. Comparado con el estado del resto de la casa, la cocina se llevaba la peor parte. La comida por el suelo, la nevera fuera de sus sitio y todos los armarios y cajones abiertos de par en par.

Suspiró, ya pediría una pizza por teléfono.

Llevaba horas y horas limpiando la casa para que cuando su amado rubio se despertará, pudieran tener una larga charla. El Uchiha curvó la comisura de los labios. Gaara. Recordó el besó que el pelirrojo le había dado a su kitsune, a su rubito, a su ... definitivamente a Sasuke le gustaba TODO de Naruto.

El timbre de la puerta sonó, Sasuke tenía casi toda la casa limpia, solo faltaba por alistar su habitación, pero eso no era de vital importancia.

Este se dirigió a zancadas a abrir la puerta y se quedó en shock al ver quién se encontraba detrás de esta. Reaccionó y empezó algo parecido a una conversación.

-**Oye, ¿no habrás visto a Naruto? – **preguntaba un preocupado Gaara desde el otro lado. Sus manos se enredaban entre ellas, nerviosas. Su respiración se estaba volviendo xada vez más rápida y más costosa.

-**No, no lo he visto. ¿Por qué lo tendría que haber visto? – **pregunto de mala gana.

-**Por nada. Veo que él no te importa nada, en cambio a mi si. Por que yo lo amo - ** una sonrisa iluminó su rostro. Se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo - ** y no dejaré que nadie me lo quite, aunque ese alguien fueras tú, Sasuke Uchiha. **

-**MM... eso no es tu incumbencia, y ahora largo - ** dijo el moreno lo más relajado posible. La verdad era que ya estaba harto de ese estúpido pelirrojo, no solo había besado a Naruto, sino que también lo amaba. Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco al ver que su "enemigo" no abandonaba su lugar de estacionamiento. - ** si no te quieres mover no lo hagas, pero deja de joderme - ** y le cerró la puerta, apoyándose en esta y respirado muy rápido, demasiado rápido.

-**Tranquilo Sasuke, el invencible jajaja ... He encontrado tu perdición –**dicho esto se giró y se fue de nuevo a casa de Naruto. Sabia que este volvería. O al menos eso creía.

Sasuke se agarró fuertemente el pecho, el dolía el corazón. Las palabras del pelirrojo le habían caído como un balde de agua fría. Empezó a sudar frío, todo su cuerpo temblaba y lágrimas de rabia y impotencia surcaban sus delicadas mejillas. Estuvo así hasta que se relajo. Él amaba a Naruto, y tampoco dejaría que ningún estúpido se lo quitara.

Se levantó, era ya de noche.

Se aseguró que Naruto no tenía más fiebre y se acostó junto a él, a su lado. No sabia que excusa le diría al rubio la mañana siguiente, pero no le importaba, ahora estaba durmiendo junto a su amado, algo con lo que el moreno había soñado infinidad de veces.

**&&& Al día siguiente &&&**

Naruto abrió los ojos pesadamente. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, como si la noche anterior hubiese estado bebiendo y ahora no recordase nada. Un peso encima del suyo le llamo la atención. ¿Dónde estaba? Y, ¿quién estaba encima suyo? Lo último que recordaba es que había ido a ... ¡¡¡La casa de Sasuke!!!

Parpadeo varias veces, ese delicado cuerpo que tenía encima suyo ... ¿era de Sasuke?¿el mismo Sasuke que él conocía?

UN movimiento por parte de este hizo que Naruto se pusiera nervioso y aparentase dormir.

Sasuke abrió los ojos y miró al indefenso cuerpo debajo del suyo. Un momento ... ¿debajo del suyo?¿que hacía Naruto debajo suyo? El moreno se puso pálido, hasta que lo recordó todo, entonces soltó, todo el aire que había mantenido desde sus supuesta deducciones.

Se levantó y se aseó.

Al salir del baño, le dio la espalda al cuerpo de Naruto.

-**Deja de hacerte el dormido dobe, eso no te va – **dijo, fríamente, provocando estragos en el pequeño corazón del rubio.

-**Esta bien ¿desde cuando lo sabes?**

**-Desde ...**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Fin del Capítulo 2 &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**


End file.
